


the sound of silence

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 19: Asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: A history lesson brings up unpleasant memories.





	the sound of silence

“--buried beneath ten tons of rubble and still capable of surviving--”

_ A tiny capsule, buried god knows how long deep beneath the earth; Noctis tries to control his breathing, tries not to panic, because he  _ ** _knows--_ **

“--mortal man alive. Mr. Caelum, can you tell me what the name of the survivor was?”

Noctis digs a hand into the underside of his desk, nails biting into wood.  _ You’re not there anymore, it’s okay, it’s over, you’re alive.  _ “Sade. Captain Albert Sade. Went under the surname DeSade until his capture and b-b-burial.”

“Very good. Now Captain Albert--”

_ He’s always been on borrowed time, he knows this. And like with every death, it won’t remain permanent. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t fear it. It doesn’t mean he’s okay with it. It doesn’t mean he accepts it and lets go.  _

_ He dies from lack of oxygen, praying that any second he’ll hear the sounds of shovels trying to reach him, so at the very least he can die knowing someone was trying to reach him. _

_ Instead of the long, aching silence that he gets instead. _


End file.
